The Hidden Tragedy that is Sakura Haruno
by Sakura.is.Bae58
Summary: Ino keeps trying to set up Sakura on dates to get her to stop being alone so much but she turns every guy away, even Sasuke. Ino is convinced she is hiding something and is determined to make her admit her dark secret. Ino had no idea Sakura was hiding such a dark past and an even darker tragedy from everyone. Dark Fanfic. Some SasuSaku. Abuse. Alcoholism. Hinting to Adult Themes.
1. Preface

The Hidden Tragedy that is Sakura Haruno

(I don't own Naruto)

Summary: (Slightly an AU. Sakura's parents are not what they are in the manga/anime. I've also created a younger Uchiha cousin of Sasuke's.) Ino keeps trying to set up Sakura on dates to get her to stop being alone so much but she turns every guy away, even Sasuke. Ino is convinced she is hiding something and is determined to make her admit her dark secret. She even gets Sakura's team involved to help reveal the truth. Ino had no idea Sakura was hiding such a dark past and an even darker tragedy from everyone. Dark Fanfic. Some SasuSaku. Abuse. Alcoholism. Hinting to very Adult Themes.

Preface

It wasn't an odd occurrence for Team 7 to hang out after training or a mission. Having free time outside of being ninjas and/or doctors left most people with a need for normal social interaction. After Sasuke had returned to the village from his revenge Sakura had the hardest time adjusting to it. At first she would somehow always assure she was working when the last Uchiha had free time. Relaxing when he was out on missions and being extremely busy when she knew he was in town.

Naruto figured it was nerves with having him back around. He could understand that. He did try to kill her a few times back when he was losing his mind but Sasuke was trying to fix things now. He would go out of his way before training or a mission to greet her and assure that she was comfortable and healthy. So Naruto quickly put an end to her trying to stay away. Planning out events that all of Team 7 would go on. Either to dinner or to a bar for drinks or even having a little get together at his place. Sakura started to loosen up and Naruto was happy things seem to be returning to normal.

Ino was trying her hardest to help Sakura as well. Trying to set her up on a date here and there to get her out of the hospital, out of the books, and out of her apartment enough to experience the dating world. Ino was worried Sakura was lonely and for some reason sensed that Sakura was even depressed. Every date she set Sakura up on she either cancel or leave extremely early. Never staying longer then it takes for the appetizers to hit the table.

Ino knew Sakura was hiding something. She, at first, figured maybe it was that she was waiting for Sasuke to finally come around and be with her so Ino demanded, begged, and pleaded with the last Uchiha just to take her out to lunch. He actually accepted (after a bit of convincing that it would be beneficial to Sakura's mental health) but She Refused. When Ino had told her she had gotten her a date with the boy she had been dreaming about since as long as they could remember Sakura said nothing. She just stared blankly at Ino for a while before refusing to see Sasuke anymore then she already had to.

Ino Knew she was hiding something. Next she considered a secret boyfriend. Maybe, for some reason, she didn't want people to know she was dating some secret man...or women. She wouldn't judge her of course but she couldn't think of another reason she would hide it from her. For a few weeks, Ino watched Sakura intently in her free time. Fallowing her everywhere and watching her every move. She couldn't conclude that she was dating anyone but she could defiantly confirm that she was depressed. Several nights she sat in a nearby tree and watched Sakura cry herself to sleep. She watched her lay in bed curled into a small ball just staring off into the distance for hours. She wanted to comfort her but when Ino finally approached her about it Sakura just got angry. She was upset that Ino was watching her and wanted to be left alone.

Ino KNEW she was hiding something. She couldn't think of what would be bothering her so much so she got Naruto to help her in figuring things out. Who then involved Sasuke…and Kakashi…and Sai. So now it was Ino and all of Team 7 trying to figure out what was going on with the cherry blossom. Ino and Naruto decided on an intervention…with a twist. They wanted her to know that they are always going to be by her side, no matter what she has done, or seen, or been a part of. It didn't take an idiot to know that Sakura probably wouldn't appreciate it. So the twist is that Ino had snuck a truth serum out of the interrogation chamber of the Hokage tower.

Like I said before, it wasn't odd for Team 7 to hang out after training or a mission. Training this morning was hardly a challenge and barely pushed Sakura. She was already making plans in the back of her head to go back out later today and make sure she really got her blood pumping.

Sakura was curious when Ino showed up at Sasuke's house. Her team was out on the back porch of the main house and Ino had basically invited herself in and made tea for everyone. Sasuke seemed to be talking in a hushed tone with her since she got there and Sakura was a bit on edge.

"What are you doing here, Ino?"

It came out harsh and filled with annoyance like Ino was an unwanted insect Sakura wanted swashed.

"Sasuke invited me over. He wants training in trying to get out of my mind control jutsu."

It was obvious Sakura was still pissed at Ino for spying on her when she thought she was alone. For viewing her at such a weaken state. Sakura felt hurt and exposed and just being near Ino was hard for her. She stood to leave.

"Well then I'll get out your way."

Naruto looked up at Sakura and grabbed her arm. Puling on it trying to get her to sit back down.

"You just got here Sakura. I want to spend time with you."

"Besides-"

Ino says as she places a cup of tea into Sakura's hands. Then hands out the other cups to her team.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you."

Sakura glared up at Ino. Under the impression that her team had no idea that Ino had seen her the way she had.

"Whatever."

Sakura just wanted the topic dropped and to assure that Ino doesn't say anything else. So staying nearby was her only real option. She sat back down next to Naruto and sipped her tea. He then moved his hand to her back and rubbed it in a soothing manner as he sipped his own tea.

They all sat there in silence, just enjoying the day while they could. You could clearly see the storm clouds about to roll in and feel the nip in the air with the wet wind whipping its way through their village. With the chilly winds Sakura quickly downed her warm tea. A mistake so small yet the largest one she has ever made.

"Sakura. We need to talk"

"Ino. Stop. I don't want to talk to you about anything."

Sakura had an extremely sharp tone yet she was surprised by how much had just left her mouth. She meant to just say her name in a warning tone. Yet she said exactly what was on her mind.

"I'm going to get this part out of the way. I put a truth serum into your tea, Sakura."

Her eyes went wide. Sheer panic was completely visible on her face. Naruto decided to start off.

"We are all worried about you-"

"YOU KNEW?! YOU LET HER POISON ME?!"

She was steaming with rage. I mean, they all knew that would happen. Naruto backed up a little. Ready for her to erupt.

"You aren't poisoned per say."

Kakashi said the first thing he had said to her since training that morning. No one tried to approach her. That would be a death wise.

"Sakura tell us-"

"SHUT UP! I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED ALL OF YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

Ino took a deep breath and started over again.

"Sakura. Tell us what happen to you that has made you so upset. Was it something that happen recently?"

Sakura wanted to run but she knew that 5 trained ninjas would defiantly be able to hunt her down easily. She tried to just hold her tongue but she spits out "No." like it's a breath of fresh air. The panic starts to set in again. She can't relive this. She WON'T relive this.

"Please…please don't make me do this."

It was a whisper. If their ears were not trained they would never have heard it. She was pleading with them. Begging to be left in her sorrows.

"I refuse to sit back and watch you suffer anymore Sakura. From the beginning, tell us what horrors keep haunting you."

Sakura is crying now. Panic still consuming her.

"We are here for you. We will always be here for you."

As the memories start coming back to Sakura she began to scream, "No. No. No! NO!" Gripping her head as it sets the stage for her deepest darkest memories to resurface. "He Doesn't Need to Know! Don't Make Me Tell Him!"

"Who, Sakura?"

She starts shaking now. Lost in her own thoughts she barely notices when the name "Sasuke." slips from her lips.

She is now completely lost to the imaginary world in her head. Creating an existence to taunt Sakura with her darkest demons, right in front of her face. Her lips slipped out her memories to them freely as Sakura visually watches her life unfold before her eyes in a completely numb state.

End

A.N. So this fanfiction from this point on will be in Sakura's POV from the past events that haunt her. Hope you liked it! Make sure to leave a comment to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

The Hidden Tragedy that is Sakura Haruno

(I don't own Naruto.)

Chapter 1

*Sakura is 5 and a half years old. Almost 3 years before joining the ninja academy. *

The sunlight was her alarm clock. She imagined what other children woke up to. Loving words, soft touches, gentle kisses. Sakura could only dream of those thing.

She rolled over in bed and hopped down onto the floor. Silvering at the cold tempt of her small bedroom. Small but independent she made her way into the bathroom and pulled out the small steps that helped her in reaching the sink. She brushed her teeth in silence as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't hear much movement downstairs and went down there next to check on her mother.

Sakura didn't have a father. At least that's what her mother told her. She was worried at first that she was half 'pig' because of the way her mother talked about him.

She made her way quietly down the steps and into the kitchen, pulled up a chair, and grabbed the bread off the table top. She shoved two pieces into the toaster and pushed down the lever on the side. She jumped off the chair and took a quick glance around the kitchen, looking for signs of her mother.

Her coat was thrown onto the back of a chair and her purse on the floor. Sakura walked over and picked it up, placing it on the chair with her coat. She glanced into the living room and there found her mother.

Lumped half on and half off the couch, gripping a bottle of some adult drink in her hand. Sakura walked over and tried to get her completely on the couch. Failed when her mother tossed, turned, and groaned at the small girl pushing her sleeping form. Instead Sakura jut grabbed a blanket from the corner of the living room and draped it over her. Before running back into the kitchen to butter her breakfast.

This was Sakura's normal life. Her mother wasn't around very much. She didn't really tell her where she was going but she would just leave. Sakura had to learn to take care of herself at a very young age. When her mother was home, and awake, she was always sick. Sakura would see her many times giving herself shots like Sakura would get at the doctor's office. She even had scary looking men come to the house sometimes and deliver her medicine to her. Sakura noticed her mother was never herself after she took her medicine, she didn't like what it did to her mother.

Sakura preferred when her mother was home with her alone. Her mother would bring home men sometimes. They must also be sick like her mom because they also needed to take a shot. Her mother would tell her to go to her room and not come out for the rest of the night. Sakura had no problems with this, she spent a lot of time in her room anyways. It was when the men would come up into her room that she hated. They would try and touch her. Touch her in ways that would make her want to cry and hide away. When she would fight back or refuse they would hit her. Smack her and punch her in ways that people wouldn't see if she went out into public.

Sakura cried to her mother about it. Telling her what the bad men would do to her after her mother would fall asleep but she wouldn't listen. She didn't believe her. She thought she was just being dramatic. Trusted the random men more than her own child.

Sakura finished her toast. She was sick of imaging what a better family is like. She didn't want any of those men to touch her ever again. Sakura was grown enough to take care of herself. She walked back up the stairs and packed her tiny unicorn suitcase with her doll, her toothbrush, and a few changes of clothes.

Today this 5 and a half year old girl, grew up.

Sakura didn't have to work very hard to leave her home. No one even noticed when the very small girl walked out the front door and onto the streets completely unattended.

'Well if I'm gonna be a grown up now, I need a place to live.'

She thought to herself as she walked through the neighborhood. But she didn't dare knock on any of the doors, worried they would take her right back to her mother.

She went to the first place she could think of that made her feel warm and happy. The playground! When the big red slide came into view Sakura started to run to it. A smile cracking her lips when she reaches the soft turf that surrounds the area. She looks around for the perfect place to live.

There!

She quickly climbs the slide and places her bag down at the very top. It was a small enclosure just before the enclosed slide's entrance.

'I'll have to share my home with kids who want to use the slide but that's okay. I won't hog it.'

Sakura hugged herself and smiled warmly as she unpacked her bag at the top of the slide. Pleased with herself and the choices she made today.

She played in the park for a while, no other children had come through yet and Sakura could stay hydrated by the nearby water fountain but alas Sakura noticed she forgot to bring food! Her stomach began to rumble when the first group of children made their way to the park. The children were accompanied by an adult so Sakura tried her hardest to hide from the women. She was very pretty with midnight black hair and just as black eyes.

"Sasuke, Sarah, stay close and don't go to far."

She called to the pair of children now running straight for the park. She sat down on a nearby bench and pulled out a book. The boy looked to be about Sakura's age with strange black hair that looked like a duck's butt. Sakura snickered to herself at the thought but was quickly thrown out of her mind when the other child, a small girl who was even younger then Sakura, started to climb the ladder for the slide.

She was smiling and excited until she saw Sakura. Sakura just looked at the girl unsure what to say or do.

"You can use the slide if you want."

"Don't you want to go down it?"

Sakura puffed out her chest and motioned to the small pile of clothes in the corner.

"No. I live here."

The small girl looked around the small play area and then back at Sakura.

"You live here? Why? Where is your mommy and daddy?"

"I don't have a daddy."

Sakura said quickly. The girl looked away embarrassed. But sat herself down next to Sakura to look at her doll.

"What about your mommy? How is she gonna tuck you in at night?"

Sakura was holding back tears thinking about her mother. She couldn't help loving her mother even after everything she had done. Sakura kept hoping that at some point in time her mother would start to love her if Sakura could just prove that she was worth loving. Giving up on that dream was really hard on her so she simply said,

"My mommy doesn't want me anymore."

The little girl looked shocked, and then puzzled for a moment, but her train of thought was broken when Sakura's stomach let out a growl.

"Are you hungry? Do you have any snacks?"

Sakura blushed at the question. She was extremely embarrassed that she had forgotten to pack food when she left her house. It was very foolish of her to do and she still wasn't sure about what she was going to do about that.

"No. I forgot to bring food."

"Hold on, I'm sure my Auntie has some!"

She went to rush down the slide but Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Can you…can you not tell her that I'm here."

The little girl looked at her confused.

"I don't want her to take me back to my mom."

Understanding the girl smiled and nodded her head as she went down the slide. Sakura sat in the slide and listened as the girl approached the grown up.

"Auntie can I have a snack? I'm Suuuuuuper hungry."

The women looked over the top of her book down at the girl.

"Didn't you eat anything for lunch? I'd hate to soil your dinner."

"No. I missed lunch today. I was helping my brother today!"

The women quickly dug into her hand bag and pulled out three cookies.

"I want a cookie too!"

Yelled the duck butt boy who was still swinging on the swing.

"Fine, fine, but you only get one Sasuke because you had lunch today."

She hands two cookies to the small dark haired girl who bows her head in thanks and quickly runs back off to the slide.

She shoves the cookies into her pocket and quickly climb the ladder. As soon as Sakura comes into her line of sight she shoves both cookies into her hands.

"There you go! They are homemade and Auntie is a Great cook!"

Sakura thanked the girl and quickly started to eat one but handed the other back to the little girl who just smiled at Sakura as she accepted the other cookie. They sat there in silence, eating their respected cookie. The little girl looked Sakura over and then decided that as fun as the park was, it was no place to live.

"Do you wanna live with me? I'm sure my mommy won't mind! I'll feed you and take care of you!"

Sakura looked at the girl bewildered. She was offering to take care of her. The first person that has ever offered to take care of her instead of her taking care of herself. Sakura smiled at the girl but frowned when she started to think the idea through a bit more.

"I don't think your mommy will let me. She will just send me back to my mom."

"Then I won't tell her! There is a tent in my room that I sent up with my brother! You can stay in there! It's warm and I can bring you food after meals! What do you say?"

Sakura wanted to cry but held herself strong. She had never had someone offer her anything. This small girl was able to make Sakura feel feelings that she wasn't sure she was capable of anymore.

Sakura nodded in agreement. Sarah told her exactly how to get to the Uchiha District and where to meet her.

"I'm Sarah, by the way. Sarah Uchiha! I'm gonna be a great strong ninja someday!"

"I'm Sakura."

Sarah smiled up at her and helped Sakura pack her clothes back into her bag as they talked about what it was like to live in the Uchiha compound.

Sakura was going to finally have a real home.

Sakura rushed to the front gate of the Uchiha district after dark. Sarah had left her a hoodie of hers with the Uchiha symbol of a fan on the back and a hood to cover her hair. She just kept her head down and went to the house that Sarah had mentioned. Holding her bag to her tightly.

"I'm gonna go outside and play mom!"

Sakura heard from inside the house. She smiled when she realized the voice. Sakura was excited to see Sarah again.

"Sarah, what are you doing outside?"

Sakura jumped when the voice came from behind her. She turned and looked up at the teenage boy who was now approaching her.

Frozen in her spot she just stood there and stared as he looked her over.

"Who are-"

"Shisui!"

Sarah yelled as she ran out of the house towards Sakura. She quickly moved in front of the girl and blocked her from his view.

"Who is that Sarah?"

"A friend."

He started to circle the two children. Eyeing Sakura up and down. He couldn't recall ever seeing his little sister with a girl that had pink hair before.

"Does your friend have a name?"

Sakura didn't like to be circled by older men. It reminded her too much of what the men would do when they first make their way into her bedroom. She kept quiet and her head down.

"Her name is Sakura. Didn't you say you were leaving on a mission?"

Sarah quickly changed the topic. Sakura looked back up at the teenage boy. 'A mission? So he was a ninja too?'

"I forgot a scroll."

Sarah ran inside and Sakura panicked at the sudden absence of her. Before Shisui could ask her any more questions Sarah was running back out the door with a scroll in her hand.

"You left it on the table. Mom said you might come back for it."

"Ah."

He nodded at the girl before putting the scroll into his bag and looking Sakura over one more time.

Then he disappeared without a trace. Leaving the girls alone in the backyard and Sakura completely in shock. What was this new world she was getting introduced to?

Without another word Sarah showed Sakura the window to her room and helped her climb up the vines on the side of the house to get to it. She gave Sakura a pillow and warm blanket as she showed her the tent she had set up on the bedroom floor.

Sarah ran downstairs to get some left over food from dinner for her new secret friend. Sakura couldn't help the tears that were leaving her eyes. She was finally somewhere she could be happy and safe. Somewhere she could trust someone and take care of them as much as they take care of her. The tears, for the first time, were not of sadness and grief but of joy and happiness.

End.


	3. Chapter 2

The Hidden Tragedy that is Sakura Haruno

(I don't own Naruto.)

Chapter 2

Sakura was extremely quiet and still when she heard someone coming into Sarah's room the next morning. She expected screaming and harsh words but instead the women just sat next to Sarah on the bed and rubbed her back lightly, whispering sweet words to her as she tried to wake the girl.

Sakura looked out of the tent in aw at the scene before her. But went into a bit of shock when the women then looked over at her in the tent. Sakura expected the women to be scared of her, shocked she was in her house, sleeping in her daughter's room. Instead the women walked over to the tent and brought back the tent door to get a better look at Sakura.

"Good morning."

The women said to Sakura sweetly as she pushed a stray pink hair back behind Sakura's ear.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

Sakura couldn't help the fact that she leaned her head into the women's hand as she touched her face. It was a feeling she had never gotten before. After Sakura pushed down the warm feeling in her chest she just simply nodded at the women.

Sarah was now sitting up and looking over at Sakura in horror. Unsure of how her mother would react to her sneaking a friend inside for the night.

She turned from Sakura and looked back at Sarah who was ready to hide back under her covers.

"Next time, Sarah, you need to ask permission before having a friend stay the night. You're lucky that your father is out of town or he would have sent her home the second she hit our property."

Sarah just looked down and said a silent apology to her mother. Neither girl knew what would happen next so they waiting for Sarah's mother to make the first move.

The older women rose from the floor and made her way to the doorway of the room.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. I'm sure you both would like a good meal but she needs to go home soon Sarah. You have housework that needs done."

Without another word Sarah's mother made her way out of the room and back into the kitchen. Sakura had no idea what to think of all these ninjas. How does anyone keep secrets around here?

"I'm sorry."

Sarah said with her head still down. She didn't mean to let Sakura get caught. She didn't want her to leave. She liked having someone around since her older brother was always training or out of the village on missions.

"Stop."

Sakura got out of the tent and went to sit next to Sarah on her bed.

"You have given me more than I could ever ask of you. Can you just promise me one thing?"

Sarah looked up at Sakura with a curious gaze as Sakura grabbed one of her hands.

"Promise I'll get to see you again."

Sarah looked at her confused and then smiled as she said,

"Of course! We're friends now, right? And friends are always there for each other!"

Sarah squeezed Sakura's hand and led her out of the room towards the kitchen where they could smell that breakfast was ready.

"So sweetie, do you have a name?"

Sakura, Sarah and her mother all sat at the kitchen table eating the breakfast that was prepared. Sakura had never seen so many different foods in one place before. She made sure that she tried one of everything and ate everything that hit her plate.

"My name is Sakura."

"And does your mother know you were sleeping on my floor last night?"

Sakura looked down at her lap. She knew she was going to take her back to her mother. Sakura was still mentally preparing herself for that.

"No."

Sarah stayed quiet. She decided to let Sakura tell her mother what she wanted her to know. She wasn't going to say anything more then what Sakura wanted her too.

"Well then we should get a move on. She's probably worried sick about you."

Sarah's mother started to clear the table and put away leftover food as she instructed the girls to go pack up Sakura's things. So the girls made their way back to Sarah's room.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura was holding back tears, and vomit. She was sickened by the idea of going home. She had no idea what her mother would do to her when she found out she had left for the night, or if she had even noticed.

Sakura was also nervous about Sarah's mother meeting her mother. She didn't want to taint Sarah's perfect life with her own. Worried her mother might rub off onto Sarah's mother.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

The walk there was far too short in Sakura's mind. She wished the walk would have lasted forever.

When she pointed to her front door she expected to do her farewells and make her way into the house but Sarah's mother pushed forward and knocked on her front door.

Sakura's stomach dropped. She was positive she was going to be sick she was so nervous of what was going to happen.

It wasn't until Sakura felt Sarah grab her hand and squeeze it tight that she was able to take a normal breath.

But her panic resurfaced as the man that would touch her opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

He sounded rude and unhappy about the people on the doorstep but quickly caught the sight of pink hair. He noticed last night that the girl wasn't in the house when he went to…check on her.

"Sakura! There you are! Your mother was worried!"

His tone shifted as the lies spilled out of his mouth. Sakura just looked up at him in complete shock.

"S-she was?"

The shimmer of hope in Sakura's tone was well heard by both the adults as Sarah's mother introduced herself.

"Hello I'm-"

"Uchiha-san. Of course I would recognize someone from such a powerful and respected clan."

He bowed his head at her but she didn't seem shocked. Her clan was very well known and they printed the Uchiha fan on nearly every piece of clothing. She smiled at him as she brought Sakura in front of her and gave her a small push into the man's arms.

"Are you Sakura's father?"

"No, no. But I have been seeing her mother so I tend to always be around."

He smiled at her again and she nodded at him. Sarah's mother then got down to Sakura's level and put her hand on her cheek again.

"You're welcome over to see Sarah anytime you like Sakura. Make sure you stay in touch."

Sarah waved goodbye with a frown as her mother lead her away from the house. Sarah's mother figure the reason Sakura stayed with them for a night was because of trouble at home. With losing a father or never having one and now with a new man in her life, she could tell how that would be stressful for a child…She had no idea how bad it was, no idea she had just delivered Sakura to the source of her darkest demons.

Sakura was beat more then she had ever been before that night.

End.


	4. Chapter 3

The Hidden Tragedy that is Sakura Haruno

(I don't own Naruto.)

Chapter 3

*Fast forward to Sakura, age 7*

It's been a year and a half since Sakura met Sarah. She spent a lot of time with her and truthfully her mother could give less of a shit if she was in or out of her house. Her mother remarried in that time. Married the man that used to touch her, he doesn't touch her anymore though. But he still beats her. Her mother thinks it's funny and that Sakura deserves it. Never stopping him or raising a finger to help.

With Sarah came happiness into her life. Finally. But she also had new demons to face as well. On top of the home abuse Sakura was now tormented at school. Sarah wasn't in her grade and couldn't be with her during the day so Sakura was alone. They made fun of her forehead and called her names like ugly and billboard brow.

Sakura cried herself to sleep many nights because of the ugly way she viewed herself.

Sarah helped though. Assuring Sakura, she was beautiful and that everything would be okay. Sarah was the only one who knew about Sakura's demons, the only one to dry her tears and to fight away the darkness.

Sarah had even demanded her cousin Sasuke watch out for Sakura while in classes so that she wouldn't feel so valuable. Sakura knew of him and that every girl was crazy about him but she had no time for silly crushes. He was very handsome and because she was around the Uchiha manor so much they had talked and hung out before but never without Sarah around. It was kind of awkward the first day she sat next to him in class, wondering if he even wanted to help her out.

When the crowd of girls made their way into the room they spotted her sitting next to him and ran over. Yelling things like 'He will never like you Sakura! Give up!' and 'Get away from our Sasuke-kun!' or 'Don't rub your ugly off on him!'

Sasuke simply looked over at the girls with a harsh glare and told them to 'Shut up and sit down.'

Sakura had her head down the whole time. It was her own little bubble of space that she used to control her surroundings. When the crowd of girls had disappeared she looked over at Sasuke and whispered a 'Thank you.' to him under her breathe.

Sasuke and Sakura seemed to have a mutually understanding from that point on. They were really friends but she always knew she could count on him. His dark eyes and hair reminded her of Sarah and it made her relaxed and comforted to be around him. He didn't mind having a fan girl blocker either.

It wasn't until Sakura kept showing up to school and his cousin's house with bruises that he took full notice of her. Their teacher would ask questions about the abusive state of her body but she always seemed to have an excuse. 'I fell at the park and hit my face off the bench.' 'I tripped down the steps this morning.' 'Sarah was training and I tried to help.'

Although Sarah was a Uchiha he doubted she would be able to create bruises that large. The teacher started to get used to Sakura being all ruffed up. Sakura even started to wear more clothes to stop the questions but Sasuke was sure something was wrong. He tried not to care, I mean he wasn't exactly friends with her so it was none of his business or concern why she was so ruffed up, so he just left it for someone else to worry about.

…

This night was extremely cold for some reason. The chill in the air went straight to the bone.

"Sakura! Get your ass down here!"

Sakura's step father had just beaten her for not doing the dishes as fast as he would have liked. She broke a plate over his head and ran upstairs. She was in the middle of packing her stuff to go to Sarah's when the voice reached her room.

"I'm going to beat you til you beg for death, you stupid ugly bitch!"

It was her mother. Sakura wanted so badly for her mother to love her. She for some reason could never let go of the idea of her and her mother being a family again. Having her mother turn on her like this was ripping her apart inside.

She quickly opened her window and jumped down. She hurt her ankle a bit with the landing but hearing her mother scream in a fit of rage as she reached Sakura's room to find the girl not there was enough to help her push it out of her mind as she ran for the Uchiha compound.

Sakura was beaten up extremely bad and was limping as she made her way to the main gate.

Something was wrong.

It was so quiet. There was no noise. Not a single person lined the street of the district.

Suddenly a scream was heard from inside and Sakura ran in to see who it was.

Bodies. Everywhere. Blood.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and puked. Everyone in Sarah's clan looked to have been murdered in cold blood.

Her eyes filled with water as she heard the scream again.

It defiantly wasn't Sarah's voice and Sakura stood there for a long while debating on whether she should investigate the screaming to see if she could help or to go find Sarah.

'Sarah means everything to you. Go to Sarah!' Her inner voice was screaming. Leaving the screaming of the boy in the distance Sakura ran to Sarah's house.

First she saw Sarah's father on the front porch. Sliced almost in half. Sakura's panic sky rocketed as she ran into the house screaming.

"SARAH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

As she turned towards the kitchen she found Sarah's mother. Her body on the floor like she was no better than a common pig on the streets. Sakura couldn't stop the tears. She was having a full fledge panic attach when she turned the door to Sarah's room.

There she was.

As normal looking as she could be. Laying in her bed. Her eyes closed. A smile on her face.

If it wasn't for the blood soaking the blankets you could almost mistake her for sleeping.

Sakura ran over to the bed and grabbed her shoulders as she tried to shake her awake.

"Sarah! Open your eyes!"

The small girl didn't listen. Stayed in her peaceful looking slumber. Sakura was losing her mind as she trashed against the girl's small body.

"You Can't Leave Me Like This Sarah! You Can't!"

Sakura was hysterical now. Crying harder then she even thought she could. Clinging herself to the girl that was the only light in her dark world. The light that had now gone out.

Sakura wasn't sure how long she laid next to Sarah's body. Hours, Days, Weeks, just whispering things into her ear about how much she meant to her and silly stories of their fun times together.

She told her every secret she ever had, as silly or as serious as they were.

"I'm going to be a strong ninja just for you Sarah. I'm going to fulfill your dream. I'll do anything for you."

Soon people came to clean up the bodies and set everyone to rest. They found Sakura asleep next to the lifeless girl. When they woke her to question her she just kept saying,

"Don't make me leave her."

They pried Sakura from Sarah's body and took her to the hospital. From there she was put on heavy anti-depression medication and sent home…to her mother.

End.


	5. Chapter 4

The Hidden Tragedy that is Sakura Haruno

(I don't own Naruto.)

Chapter 4

*Fast forwarding again another year. Sakura has started the ninja academy.*

Sakura had to train and study her ass off to be caught up with the kids who knew they were going to be ninja from the day they were born. She liked studying, it took her to another place inside her mind that her mother and step father couldn't get to. She was going to be strong. Strong for her and…she couldn't even think of her name. It hurt her too much.

Sakura had been on several anti-depression pills, some of them could be considered too strong for someone her age.

Sakura quickly found out that Sasuke was the one screaming that night. That his older brother had gone crazy or something and killed off his whole clan just to make Sasuke stronger. To torment him. Sakura was horrified yet, in a strange sickening way, felt comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only person who didn't have a great home life. Of course there was also the Naruto kid that had a demon inside of him but Sakura had never seen him around much. At times she almost wished she didn't have a family instead of being cursed with the one she did have.

Sakura had taken up having a crush on Sasuke. It made her feel normal. Every other girl in her class was obsessed with him and it made her feel more like she belonged. Also Sasuke still had those same black eyes, same black hair, features she was too familiar with. It made her feel slightly happier to be near him.

At first Sasuke pushed her away. Since Sakura was around him and his family a lot before their deaths it reminded him too much of the pain but after they had been put onto a team together Sasuke started sneaking into her room at night. Asking if she wanted to go on walks or go watch the stars together.

Sasuke was extremely clear that they had to act like nothing had changed between them during the day. She still needed to be his love sick puppy and he would continue to ignore her. He was scared. Scared that the last thing that connected him to his family would be ripped from him.

Sakura agreed and it became routine for them to secretly see each other. She never told him about her home life. She was only concerned with trying to help him with his own demons. Adding her own demons to the mix just seemed like it wouldn't help at all.

They watched out for each other on missions and both had become close friends with Naruto, their other teammate, over the years. Well…kind of. Sasuke and Naruto butted heads a lot and although Sakura would never tell anyone why, Sasuke would tell her late at night that he hated the way Naruto looked at her. The way he asked her out to dinner all the time and called her beautiful. It filled him with rage. Sakura was his release, his calm, his property. No one else would find the things in her that he did.

She assured him there was nothing to worry about and even took to smacking Naruto when he crossed a line.

After Sasuke got the curse mark everything changed. Sakura would see him less and less and when she did see him he only wanted physical things from her. At first it was just to hold him as he tried to sleep then it was small kisses and maybe a make out session or two.

Sasuke admitted that he wanted to bed Sakura one night and asked what she thought about the idea. He never forced himself onto her but at this point in her life it seemed like the only times she saw him was when he wanted to touch her. It was hard at first, pushing back memories of when she was first touched that way but Sasuke meant everything to her. It was her connection to…her. Sakura would do anything for him.

Sakura took a night to think about it but told him at training the next morning that she agreed. Making sure they were alone and that they were not over heard. He just nodded at her but she could see the softness in his eyes. She was his release as much as he was hers.

Of course Sasuke assured to visit her that night.

He took her a few more times after that but that's all his visit would be anymore. They didn't talk the way they used to. She used to be able to gauge Sasuke's healing heart by the things that he told her but now he told her nothing. He only told her things that would make her more comfortable with sharing a bed with him every other night but nothing else.

After a week of not seeing him at night Sakura knew something was up. She knew he was distancing himself from her for some reason. And she was terrified at the only reason she could think of.

For three nights straight she would sit waiting on a bench by the North Gate. It was the closest gate to the Uchiha District and she knew that if Sasuke was going to leave to gain power then he would have to pass this spot.

On the third night when the moon was high in the sky Sasuke turned the corner and was walking with his book bag towards the gate.

Sakura pleaded with him to stay. Told him how much he meant to her and that if he left her that she would be alone. And she would. The final connection to her, gone. Forever.

He knocked her out after thanking her for everything she had done. But she was the one who should be thanking him. He was the thing that kept her sane. The person who brought the hope of light into her darkness.

When she awoke the next morning on the bench she knew he was gone. She knew her happiness was gone. She knew that everything that meant everything to her had left her. She wanted to lean on Naruto but he left to bring Sasuke back as soon as he found out he was gone.

She was alone. Again. Just like she was when she was a kid.

…

Time seemed to stand still for Sakura. She locked herself away in her room and thankfully her mother and step father didn't bother her either. They were too busy doing their drugs and screaming at each other to even remember she existed. No one seemed to remember she existed. Naruto left the village for training and Kakashi was doing his own missions now.

It had only been a month but to Sakura it felt like years. She contemplated suicide. She wondered who would care or how long it would take anyone to notice. But one night she was visited in a dream by the ghost of the small girl that gave her happiness and life…what seemed like a lifetime ago.

She talked her out of ending her own life and told her that Sakura had promised her she was going to be a strong ninja and she wanted Sakura to keep that promise. Told her that she had more to live for then she knew. Sakura awoke in tear. She just wanted to stay in that dream world forever.

Sakura starts to see…her now. When the dark thoughts came into her mind her face would appear and she would talk to Sakura. Tell her things she needed to hear but she would always vanish as quickly as she came. Sakura started to think she was going crazy. But she was okay with that. If she got to see her face and look into her eyes, she would be crazy forever.

It wasn't until Sakura went into puking fits that she started to feel less numb again. Her mother had made some crude joke about her being a stupid whore that probably got knocked up by some deadbeat but it made the wheels in Sakura's head turn.

Her mother had kept pregnancy tests under the counter in the downstairs bathroom. Sakura took one out of the box the other night and was now staring at the small white stick. It was still processing. Taking what seemed like hours to figure out its answer.

'You're being silly, Sakura! You worry too much!'

Her ghost was back again. Waiting in the corner of her room looking at her with a smile. Sakura knew she must be panicking if she could see her as clearly as she did now but for a second the ghost changed. The small girl's eyes stayed constant but her features changed. Her hair got shorter and spiked up in the back. Her face turned into a much manlier shape. Suddenly Sakura was looking up at Sasuke. She couldn't look away.

Sakura had grown attached to Sasuke; she literally gave him everything that she had to give. She stared up at him for a long time and he just looked back at her. Neither moved and Sakura struggled to break eye contact as she finally looked down at the white stick in her lap.

Positive.

She looked back up but neither of her ghost were there. She was alone again. She looked down at her stomach prepared to hate the thing that was making her this upset. But she couldn't. She instead saw it as her savior. The Uchiha clan had always been there for her and now she needed to be there for them. Sasuke needed to know. He would want to know. Want to be a part of their life.

She wasted no time in writing a note to Naruto saying she was going to look for Sasuke and that weather she brought him back or not, she was going to be with him.

She packed her backpack. This time, remembering food and water for her journey.

She set off into the night to find the father of her child.

End.


End file.
